Skip Stellrecht
Skip Stellrecht (born Henry M. Stellrecht, Jr.; September 5, 1959 in Fullerton, California) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Might Guy in Naruto. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's The Replacements (2009) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - General Tatewaki Katase, Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Vicious, Additional Voices *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Gino's Co-Worker (ep2), Lead Investigator (ep13), Senior Maritime SDF Officer (ep16) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Plainclothesman (ep5) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - Anko's Father (ep39), Bride's Father (ep35), Toshiyuki Saejima (eps34-43) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Satoshi Miwa, Boy Student, Furatachi, Kawamura (ep14), Shinichi Namura *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Might Guy, Akino (ep122), Communications Ninja (ep330), Communications Team Ninja (ep267), Ghost Ship Captain (ep225), Hanzo's Subordinate (ep347), Ittan, Kagami Uchiha (ep211), Leaf Ninja (ep249), Lottery Man (ep9), Man (ep359), Medic Ninja (ep183), Mist Ninja (ep345), Monga (ep285), Ningame, Shade (ep233), Shinobu Mibu (ep219) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Ryu *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Zali 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Appleseed (2005) - Hades, Kudoh *Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (1997) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (1996) - Aircraft Pilot *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Gene *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Might Guy *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Might Guy *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Ryu *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Might Guy 'OVA - Dubbing' *Hyper Doll: Mew & Mica the Easy Fighters (1996) - Additional Voices *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Red Hakaider *Macross Plus (1995) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Ryu Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Ticking Clock (2011) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Shaolin Soccer (2004) - Lift Man, Additional Voices 'Movies' *At Middleton (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Choke (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Midnight Special (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Possession (2008) - ADR Loop Group *White House Down (2013) - F-22 Pilot Video Games 'Video Games' *Breakdown (2004) - Derrick Cole *Joint Operations: Typhoon Rising (2004) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Airborne (2007) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Warfighter (2012) - Us Delta *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Might Guy *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Might Guy *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Hidden Leaf Ninja, Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Might Guy *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Ben Bertolucci *The Secret World (2012) - Sam Krieg 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Night Stalker *Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout (1997) - Trunks *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Lu Xun, Sun Quan *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Lu Xun, Sun Quan *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Lu Xun, Sun Quan *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Lu Xun, Sun Quan *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Sun Quan *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Might Guy *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Gamabunta, Might Guy, Teguse *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Might Guy *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Might Guy *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Might Guy *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Might Guy *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Might Guy *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Might Guy *Silent Bomber (2000) - Jutah Fate *Suikoden IV (2005) - Ramada *Suikoden V (2006) - Zegai *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Sun Quan *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Sun Quan Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (73) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (53) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2017. Category:American Voice Actors